


Honey

by EdgyTeen



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Cliche, Eventual Romance, F/M, I’m so bad at tagging, Slow Burn, i will add them as I go, yall gonna be very frustrated at these cuties tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyTeen/pseuds/EdgyTeen
Summary: If Daphne knew one thing in this world it's that dreams don't just come true. You've got to work long and hard for anything to happen...Which is why she is the 'friendly face' for her boss to look at when he comes into work an hour late everyday. Daphne didn't expect her life to go this way, she was hoping by 25 she'd have a stable career, maybe be engaged even a boyfriend would have been nice. But here she is, 25. A job that isn't going anywhere, the feeling of bad luck wherever she goes and only her sister to keep her sane.But what happens when a tall, curly haired man makes her drop her coffee? And how many times will it take for them to notice each other?





	1. Chapter 1

Every morning Daphne woke up at 5, ate breakfast, got dressed then headed down to the coffee shop about a block away from her apartment. Today was just like every other day... and it was killing her. "I just don't know, Max." Daphne sighs into her cellphone. "I just think this job is killing me."

Her sister laughed over the phone, "Daph, you've been working there, what? 4 months?" Daphne nodded even though she couldn't see her. "And they've only got you on coffee duty and to sit there and look pretty?"

"Basically."

Max sighed, "that's all you're going to be to them. If they haven't let you do anything by now they aren't going to."

She walked into the coffee shop and swore at her sister, "shit. You really think so?"

"I know so... You know there is no shame in coming back to live with me."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Max. I am fine, I'll just keep an ear out for new jobs. For the time being this one pays well." They shared their goodbyes and Daphne looked at the coffee board. She usually got a hot chocolate of some sort but she was feeling something iced today. Well, an Iced coffee it is.

After walking out with her iced coffee she yawned and checked the time. Still about an hour till she had to be at work. As Daphne checked her phone and emails she walked directly into something very hard, making her drop her iced coffee on the ground. "Ah, shit!" She swore stepping back from the liquid on the ground.

"Ah fuck, sorry." A voice said from above her. Daphne craned her neck up and her green eyes met brown. The 'thing' she had run into turned out to be a very tall man. Daphne looked up more. A very very tall man, with huge hair, barely contained under a beanie.

"Nah it's no big deal." Daphne shrugged, "I should have been watching where I was going." She laughed it off.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "well I still feel like an ass for making you spill your coffee." He paused, "how about I treat you to another one?" Daphne opened her mouth to protest. "Please? You'll be doing me a favour." He used some puppy eyes and Daphne was gone.

She laughed, "fine, we'd better get going then."

He grinned and clapped, "I'm Dan, by the way." He held out his hand, "I don't usually run into people and spill their coffees, just to let you know." He laughed.

Daphne shook his hand with a giggle, "nice to know, Dan. I'm -" Daphne's phone interrupted her, the caller ID was her boss. She answered the phone with an apologetic look at Dan.

"Daphne, we need you to come in a little early. Some investors are coming today and they need a friendly face to look at." Daphne's boss, Isaac said.

"Sure thing, I'll be there in 5." He hung up and Daphne sighed. 

Dan tilted his head, "not good news?" 

"I've got to go to work early." Daphne turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction. "It was nice to meet you, Dan!"

Dan waved at the girl's retreating figure. "It was nice to meet you too -" Dan paused, she never said her name. Dan looked back up and she was already too far away and he didn't want to awkwardly shout to her. 

He shrugged and continued to walk down the road. His phone went off, "Hello?"

Heavy breathing was all Dan heard, "What are you wearing?" 

Dan laughed loudly, "Oh Arin! I told you never to call me during the day." He said in a feminine voice.  Arin laughed and coughed over the phone.

"Are you on your way back yet?" He could hear Arin rolling around over the phone. "I'm lonelyyyyyyy" He whined.

Dan laughed, "Isn't Suzy there?" 

"I am Dan! Thank you!" Dan heard Suzy yell over the phone. Arin giggled into the phone.

"Dan, come back we need to do a grumps video." 

Dan nodded, "okay, i'll be there soon man." Dan tucked his hands in his pockets and started walking back to the Grumps office. As he walked he couldn't seem to forget that blonde haired girl. 

•••

Daphne got to work just in time for to be 'a friendly face for the investors.' She sat there with a big fake smile, until they left the room which is when her face dropped and she hit her forehead. "Shit. I didn't even get to introduce myself to that Dan guy." She pushes her face into her desk and groaned, "and he was really cute too." She whined. 

"Okay what is happening here?" Daphne lifted her head off her desk and looked up into the familiar round face of Angela.

Daphne smiled at her workmate, "I ran, literally ran into a cute guy this morning but Isaac basically cock-blocked me!" Daphne said making Angela laugh. 

"You poor darling." She soothes sarcastically. "I guess it was never meant to be... Now, did you want some coffee? I'm making a pot." She changes the subject. 

Daphne nods and shakes herself back to normal. "Angela is right, in her weird sarcastic way. If it was meant to be I would have been able to stay longer... So it wasn't meant to be." She assures herself.

"Oh hey, Suzy. Nah I'm at work right now, just consoling a friends lost love." Angela laughs into her phone as she places a mug of coffee on Daphne's desk. Daphne glares halfheartedly.

•••

"Jeez man, took your time with the food." Matt complains grabbing one of the bags of food out of Dans hand.

"I like to take my time. Take in all the scenery." Dan placed the food on the table. 

Ryan walked over and laughed, "the closest thing to scenery here is watching someone get kicked out of a store for shooting up." 

Everyone laughs, "Jesus, no need to be so mean to California, Ryan." Dan laughs. Ryan shrugs and bites into a toasted sandwich. "I actually bumped into a pretty cute girl today." Everyone 'ooo's.' 

"Did Mr Danny Sexbang show off those smooth moves?" Arin winks, nudging him.

Dan laughs and seats him away, "I didn't have time, her boss called her in early." He sighs dramatically, "I didn't even get her name."

Suzy walks through the kitchen on the phone, "hey Suze, your sandwich is here!" Arin smiles at his wife who blows a kiss back.

"Hey Angela, you busy?" She went quiet for a moment then laughs. "Okay tell your friend I'm sorry for their 'lost love' but I need you to remember to email those lists of potential buyers for me. Thanks love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also this is completely a work of fiction and is not meant to be offensive in anyway towards Dan and his new beautiful girlfriend Ashley. She seems absolutely lovely and I'm glad that they're both happy because in the end that's all everyone wants <3
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies xxx
> 
> (Also this was originally posted on Wattpad by me so we Gucci)


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne looked cute today. And she was very proud to admit it. She had high waisted pants, nice shirt and heels on. She felt confident and sexy, enough for people to notice and compliment her too. But unfortunately being cute comes with some downsides. "Hey Daphne, looking nice today." Kevin from one floor up said, leaning against the fridge as Daphne got her lunch. 

Daphne smiled awkwardly, "thanks Kevin, you don't look too bad yourself." Kevin was a tall clean shaven man. He looked like a cardboard cut out of the perfect American man. 

He grinned, "I know you're still kind of new-"

"-it's been 4 months."

"- so I figured maybe you could use a guy to take you around town." He ignored Daphne's comment and continued talking, "maybe out to dinner? Tonight at 7?"

Daphne weighed up her options, either watching nature documentaries and crying about how ruined the earth is or going out to a nice meal and maybe even finding out that Kevin is a decent guy. "Uh... sure Kevin, just message me the address."

Kevin waved a hand at her, "don't worry you'd have heard of this place before. It's called Little Pinto, it's new and really big right now." 

•••

"Just trust me dude, she's a nice girl." Ross said, showing Dan a picture of woman. "She's a friend of mine from Australia and I think you two could actually hit it off."

Dan eyed the picture suspiciously, "I dunno Ross, I wasn't even thinking about dating right now."

"Just one date, if you don't like her you don't have to see her again." 

Dan sighed, he knew he was probably going to regret this. "Ahh... okay, I'll go." 

Ross cheered, "oh yes! Thank you bud, I already made reservations for you at this new place called Little Pinto."

•••

The restaurant looked fancy, but even so Daphne felt a little over dressed in her long pretty dress. A waiter took her to her to her table where Kevin waited. 'He actually scrubs up nice.' Daphne thought looking Kevin up and down. 

"Well hello good lookin'." Kevin grinned, looking Daphne up and down. She smiled and took a seat across from him. 

"This place is lovely, I've been meaning to go here but haven't had the excuse." She laughed, making polite conversation.

Kevin began to talk and Daphne couldn't help but tune him out. She did feel bad about it but he could keep any conversation afloat just by himself.

•••

"Hey... Dan right?" A woman with brown hair and blue eyes tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Oh yeah, you must be, Claire." He smiled at her and pulled her seat out for her. She giggled and took a seat.

"So this place is amazing isn't it?" Dan looked around. Claire nodded.

"It's beautiful here, I'm really excited for food." Claire laughed. Dan laughed with her.

"So, what do you do for fun?"

Claire made vague gestures with her hands, “I mostly surf and go for runs. I’m a bit of a fitness freak.” She said kind of sheepishly. Dan could tell she was into fitness as she has more muscle than he did. 

“That’s good though isn’t it?” He smiled, “fitness is a great hobby.”

She smiled back, “it can sometimes intimidate men.” 

Dan laughed, “well it’s better than my hobbies, which include; video games and singing in a tight leotard.” He laughs, but Claire looks a bit confused. “Oh sorry, I’m in a comedy band.” He explains, “we sing songs about sex, boners and inappropriate stuff like that.” 

Claire nods slowly, “oh okay...”

•••

“So that’s how I was promoted so quickly.” Kevin finishes explaining how he worked his way up.

Daphne smiles politely, “that’s amazing, Kevin. I’m happy for you.”

He grins, “it’s a bit of a turn on isn’t it? A man in a higher working position than you... feels a bit scandalous.” He winks. Daphne has to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

“I just need to powder my nose, won’t be long.” Daphne smiles, walking towards the bathroom. 

“Ross, this date isn’t really going great...” as Daphne walks into the bathroom a brunette is leaning on the counter on the phone. “I know I said I wanted to just go on a date but I’d hope you’d find me someone who at least shared a little something in common with me.” 

Daphne, walked over to the sink and splashed some water on her face. Thank god for water proof make up. She stared at her reflection and sighs. “This was a bad idea.” 

The brunette joins her at the sink, “date gone wrong?” She asks, now off the phone.

Daphne laughed sheepishly, “not bad, I just don’t want to give him the wrong impression.” The girl gave her a confused look. “I’m not really interested in him and I probably should have specified that.” 

The brunette nods empatheticly. “I was set up on this date after I complained to my friend, Ross too much.” She laughs. Daphne laughs too. “The only issue is we have basically nothing in common, he seems really out there and I just like fitness and brunch... and here I am in the bathroom spilling my guts to a stranger.” Daphne places a reassuring hand on her. 

“Don’t even sweat it, just enjoy the food and new conversation. You don’t have to go out with him again if you don’t want to.” She says. “Now we’d better get back before they send search parties for us.” The girls laugh and leave the bathroom saying goodbye and good luck. 

Daphne sits back down just as her food arrives. Kevin smiles, “food as lovely as the company.” He raises his drink and winks. Daphne clinks her glass with his before eating.

•••

“Oh this looks amazing.” Claire smiles as the food is placed. Dan smiles. 

“It does, I’m so excited.” They begin to eat, they’ve run out of things to say to each other so Dan is thankful for the food.

“- Legend of Zelda come out in 1987 not 1990.” Dan heard a faint conversation. 

“I’m pretty sure I know a bit more than you.” He strained to hear these voices over the noise in the restaurant. 

“Well if you’re so sure of yourself the maybe we’ll have to look it up later.” The woman said, Dan laughed. The girl was right and that guy was in for some hell.

“What’s funny?” Claire asked, smiling at Dan.

“Just over heard a couple arguing about when The Legend of Zelda was released. The girl was right and now it seems tense.” He laughs, Claire nods and continues eating. 

Dan sighs quietly and continues eating his food.

•••

Kevin takes Daphne’s arm and he pays for their meal after Daphne tells him not to. “I can’t let such a hot woman pay for her own meal.” Daphne smiles but feels uncomfortable. As they leave Daphne sees big curly hair out of the corner of her eye. He looks kind of familiar but Kevin and her are outside before she can think. 

“Thank you for the night out, Kevin.” She kisses his cheek. 

“It doesn’t have to be over yet.” He pulls out his phone. “Would you like to go back to mine for a couple of drinks?”

Daphne shakes her head, “sorry Kevin, I’m not really looking for anything like that.”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything.”

Daphne has to stop herself from gagging. “Kevin, I just don’t see you that way.” She steps onto the street and hails a taxi. “It really was a lovely night,” she gets into the seat. “But you’ll find that I was right about The Legend of Zelda.” She gives the taxi driver her address then drives off.

•••

“Come on I’ll pay.” Dan places his hand on Claire’s purse, pushing it down. “Don’t sweat it.” 

Dan walks up to pay he looks out the window and sees a blonde woman jumping into a cab. He shrugs off the weird feeling that he knew her and pays for the meal.

Claire and Dan stand outside, “I had a great time, Dan but we’re not really compatible are we?” Claire kind of laughs.

Dan laughs sheepishly, “it was nice to meet you, Claire.” 

He waved goodbye as Claire’s friend picked her up and Dan began to walk in the crisp nighttime air.


	3. Chapter 3

“So you’re going as a plague doctor?” Max asked, leaning against the door frame. She had bedazzled herself with shiny objects and fixed her pirate hat as she spoke.

“Yup! I’m gonna be the coolest one there.” Daphne’s voice was muffled inside the doctor’s mask. 

Max sighed at her sister. “Couldn’t you have gone with something sexy?” She sashayed her hips to emphasise her point. Daphne laughed and wiggled her hips but being fully covered from head to toe in robes made it a lot less ‘sexy’ than a cute pirate outfit. 

“Let’s just go, I wanna get there before it gets too busy.” 

•

“Come on guys, I want to get there before it gets too busy.” Suzy groaned, lacing up Arin’s arm braces.

“We’re almost ready, Suze.” Dan said, clunking the helmet over his face. “Ta-da!” His voice echoed through the metal helmet. 

“Okay, lets go guys!” Ross smiled, secretly pleased Dan had gone with his idea of a knight. “Looking good, Danny.” He winked at him.

Dan shot him finger guns. “Alright gang! Let’s go to the ren faire.”

•

“Daph! Let’s get matching flower crowns!” Max runs over to the flower crown stall and Daphne trails after, hitching up her robes to keep up with her maniac sister. “Two purple ones please.” Daphne walls over as Max is paying for the two pretty purple flower crowns. 

“Max, I’m wearing a massive crow mask,” she gestures to her face. “How am I supposed to wear the crown?” 

Max stared at her sister. Then plonked the flower crown on top of her head. “Just don’t move too much and it’ll stay.” She laughed, as they walked off.

Daphne rolled her eyes but smiled. “We should grab a picnic spot.” Daphne pointed to the blankets set up under the shade.

•

“Okay, Suze. Did you get enough stuff?” Arin laughs, grabbing some of the bags that his wife was holding. 

Suzy pouts, “I got you guys stuff too.” Suddenly everyone was grabbing at Suzys bags. “Ohh now I’m popular!” She laughs.

Eventually Suzy hands out little flower crowns for everyone. Dan puts his on top of his helmet.

“Come on, lets get a picnic.” Arin smiles as Suzy interlocks their hands and leads them to the shady trees.

•

Daphne takes a seat on the ground, crossing her legs. “I just needed to sit down. We’ve been walking around too long.” 

Max grabs the fruit and sandwiches that they packed and begins to eat. Daphne watches the horses in the field near by, as another group of people sit down at a picnic blanket.

“See I knew we should have packed some fruit.” A woman complains, seeing Max eat her orange.

“Aw I’m sorry, I’ll go get some.” Daphne watches the interaction. The husband? Gets up but the woman pulls him back down. 

“It’s okay, Honey.” She kisses him on the nose. “Next time we’ll remember.”

The four of them looked pretty cool. They obviously put a lot of work into their costumes. The woman was a fairy, with intricate wings almost like butterfly wings. The maybe husband was a prince with a crown a sword at his hip. Sitting across from them was two other men, one was obviously a bard with an interment attached to his back and the other guy was a knight, his face obstructed by his helmet. 

Daphne grabbed all their left over fruit and put it in her little portable bag. Then went over to the group. “Did you guys want this? My sister and I aren’t going to finish it and I couldn’t help but over hear you.” Her voice comes out muffled due to the mask but they all smile anyway. 

“Wow really?” The woman asks. Daphne nods. “Well what do we say guys?” She laughs. 

“Thank you plague doctor lady!” They all cheer in unison. 

Daphne bows and tips her mask like she would a hat then walks off with her sister. 

•

Dan smiles at the plague doctor lady when she hands them the bag of fruit. 

“Thank you plague doctor lady!” He joins in with the laughter. 

As she tips her mask he gets a slight glimpse of her face and for a minute he recognises her. But before his brain can process she’s walking off with the pirate lady that must have been her sister.

“Must have been my brain playing tricks.” He mumbles, taking off his helmet to eat some fruit.

Although in the distance he swears he sees that familiar honey hair.

•

Daphne takes off her mask, letting her hair fall out down her shoulders. She takes another look towards the group and almost double takes when she sees the knight with his helmet off. Though too far away to see if he’s actually handsome, he’s got some impressive, albeit familiar, hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think these are just going to be short little things like this. Because it felt weird forcing myself to write 1000 words and that’s why I was so unmotivated lmao.
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoy!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Also this is completely a work of fiction and is not meant to be offensive in anyway towards Dan and his new beautiful girlfriend Ashley. She seems absolutely lovely and I'm glad that they're both happy because in the end that's all everyone wants <3
> 
> Thanks for reading lovelies xxx
> 
> (Also this was originally posted on Wattpad by me so we Gucci)


End file.
